


Tromperie

by Sakuraokasan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraokasan/pseuds/Sakuraokasan
Summary: Drabble Astoria/Ginny. Mon tout premier F/F.
Relationships: sexe - Relationship, tromperie - Relationship, vestiaire





	Tromperie

Nous nous retrouvions dans petite salle, qui ressemblait plus à un vestiaire, en voyant les vêtements et le matériel de Quidditch éparpillés un peu partout. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, si ce n'était le froissement de tissus et autres bruits mouillés.

Au fond, tout au fond de la pièce, cachées par la porte de la douche, se trouvaient deux jeunes femmes, s'attelant à un tout autre sport. Une jeune blonde embrassait à pleine bouche, une jeune femme aux cheveux couleur de feu, qui avait sa main sous le chemisier de sa partenaire et s'évertuait à la peloter. Toutes deux gémissaient sous les caresses données.

La blonde rapprocha sa partenaire, la plaquant contre le mur, glissant sa main à travers les tissus, pour arriver à la chose tant aimée : le sexe de sa compagne, grisée par les fluides déjà présents, elle agita ses doigts au point voulu, pour faire crier de plaisir sa jolie rouquine, qui ne tarda pas à jouir sous les délices pratiqués. Pantelante, celle-ci se laissa glisser entre les bras protecteurs de son amante. Une fois remise de leurs ébats, la jeune attrapeuse, laissa paraître sont inquiétude.

-Astoria, j'ai peur qu'il finisse par découvrir ce que nous faisons, toutes les deux...

La blonde resserra Ginny entre ses bras, la rassurant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de ça, ma chérie.

-Et ton mari, tu y as pensé ? Je n'imagine même pas...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Amour, je m'en occupe, répliqua Astoria, avec un sourire machiavélique.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
